


The Feeling is Mutual

by Adka2333



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: Pining dumbass wizards, accidental confession, and cats, what more do you need?
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Feeling is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> This is a, wildly ooc, shadowgast fic for my friend as a thank You for helping me with college hell. IOU :3

Essek drew a sharp breath upon taking his first steps into the Tower, turning his gaze from one spot to another, trying his best to take in the myriad of little details laid out before him.

“This is…” amazing, incredible, breathtaking his mind screamed insistently, thankfully he managed to drown out those nagging thoughts before embarrassing himself like some sort of a lovesick fool. “... quite an impressive work, Mister Widogast.” he finished smoothly, in a somehow successful attempt to save face.

“Allow me to show you around?” Caleb offered with a small glint of satisfaction and pride present in his eyes.

“By all means, please, lead the way” he said, following in the other man’s footsteps as he tried his best to not appear overly eager.

After a couple of hours, they rested peacefully on the couch in the library. Having finished the tour, they were now sipping on some really nice mulled wine to thaw the chill that settled in their bones. The drow observed the Zemnian wizard with curiosity and intent as the other proceeded to go on an animated tangent regarding the newest discoveries they've managed to stumble upon since their arrival. He offered his input occasionally, but he mostly resorted to passive observing as he emptied yet another mug.

He hadn’t noticed it at first, but over time, the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach changed slightly, climbing higher to his chest. 

He suddenly felt something rubbing against his leg which caused him to jump slightly in his seat. His face relaxed upon spotting a tiny cat entranced by his flowy robe. “Ah, hello there little one” he said, reaching his palm out towards the gray cat, his lip turned upwards as the animal sniffled at it curiously, gently butting her head against it.

“Pepper seems to be quite fond of you, Mr Thelyss” Caleb remarked, his expression partially obscured by the mug.

Essek chuckled softly, gently inviting Pepper into his lap ”Well, the feeling is certainly mutual, Ms.Pepper” he said, starting to lazily pet the cuddly little creature who purred fondly at the attention, pawing playfully at the loose sleeves of the drow’s robe.

Caleb’s heart skipped a beat at the unexpectedly adorable scene playing out in front of him. He sent a small flickering light to the middle of the room, causing Pepper and Frumpkin to chase after it. It made a sudden giggle, that brought to mind the ring of hundreds of pure silver bells, escape Essek’s lips, making the human’s soul all but leave his body.

After some time, they both ended up on the same side of the couch, watching the fire with content, alcohol buzzing pleasantly in their heads as they entertained the two cats nestled between them.

"You truly are a man of wonder, Caleb." Essek sighed with an unusual fondness, making the other man freeze in surprise. He immediately cursed himself for his unparaleled idiocy. He braced himself for the worst, but for some reason, it never came. Caleb didn't tell him to gather his things and leave like he expected, instead, the Zemnian hesitantly touched his palm and took a shallow breath. 

"Mr.- uh… Essek, do you… do you like me?" He said slowly, seeming genuinely shocked at the discovery.

"Yes, definitely, why in the world wouldn't I?!" He blurted out quickly as his whole face turned a darker shade from the combination of embarrassment and the sheer quantity of consumed alcohol; as if the words would make his heart burst open if kept there any longer.

Caleb chuckled, resting his thumb on Essek's flushed cheeks.

"Well, the feeling is certainly mutual" he whispered, punctuating it with a chaste kiss.


End file.
